1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat engines, and particularly to a fluid expansion engine that converts heat-driven expansion of a liquid without phase change into mechanical or electrical power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Energy in general and electrical energy in particular are essential for human activities. This energy can be expensive due to the cost of needed fuel and the complexity of required conversion systems. In addition most power-generating systems can have adverse effect on the environment. Providing simple and cost effective methods for energy production can improve the quality of life for less fortunate people. Alternative energy production methods may also improve environmental quality, which currently is under great constraint due to high energy demand.
Thus, a fluid expansion engine solving the aforementioned problems is desired.